Self-restraint
by Darkano95
Summary: Nami's thought after her reunion with Luffy. Prequel to "I want you to smile".


**Another One-shot. Pre Fishman Island. You can think of it as a prequel of "**_**I want you to smile"**_**. But don't think that I won't make a sequel just because I made a prequel. This just came into my head so I wrote it and I found that it could easily be a prequel of my "**_**I want you to smile" **_**fanfic.**

_If only he knew how I missed him. I worked so hard for him, just to see him smile, to not hinder him, to help him. Even if I wanted to be by his side, as I was two years ago I would just hinder him. So I kept saying to myself "this time I will help him". The only thing that kept me from feeling lonely, beside the sky gramps, was the photo of my dear captain in the news. The sad photo where the fun-loving captain, with a very short attention span, was silently praying for his brother Ace and all the pirates, and maybe marines, that deserved to live more than many people in the world. I always stared at that photo before going to sleep. As if I could suddenly see him smiling at me. I cursed that my power were not really magic as I couldn't make a mirage of him with my Mirage Tempo. All these just made me need him more. All the feelings I've bottled in me were spilling out. I made sure to bottle it until the day he would achieve his dream, until he would become Pirate King. It was easy when he was close to me, but now that he is too far away, I started wanting him even more. You don't notice what is truly important to you until you lose sight of them. I had no other choice than relieving myself while looking at his photo, so that my nights were not restless anymore and to make the time go faster._

"Oi, Nami? Why are you staring at me?" asked someone that she immediately recognized.

She smiled. "For no reason… I'm just glad that everyone came back without any problems."

Everyone was currently admiring the view of the deep sea from the deck while Luffy and Nami were sitting down with the railing behind them.

"Shishishishi, I'm glad too. I was pretty lonely without everyone."

Nami pouted "How could you be lonely when you were surrounded by an entire island of women for two years? I'm sure you were pretty enjoying yourself there." Who was she kidding? She was sure Luffy wouldn't lay a hand on a woman, but he couldn't possibly feel lonely if he had that much friends around him.

Luffy furrowed his brows. "I was not there for two whole years. I was in an Island close to the Maiden Island. Beside me and Rayleigh, there were just thousands of wild monsters in that Island with no humans. When Rayleigh left me six months ago, I was alone with just my animal pals, you know?"

Nami saddened "Sorry… I thought you have been playing with other girls. I was surrounded by annoying old men who were even more annoying than you so I might have felt jealous." She couldn't say that she was not jealous of him but of the girls that spend two years with him. She didn't even spend one year with him yet, so she felt it was unfair that some women he met after her could spend so much time with him but now it was okay. "But… how could you become friends with the Pirate Empress? She is a Shichibukai and the empress of a woman island. I can't help but feel it's strange."

Luffy grinned and explained the story in his way, which means not very clearly, without the important matter (Hancock being a former slave) and many unnecessary things. We all have to admit it, Luffy's personality just brings troubles (for him and the crew) in every aspects. He won't talk about what he did to help someone because he doesn't care about them thanking him. However, every little thing that might give him trouble just slips out of his mouth. The bath incident, the method used for infiltrating the Navy warship and Impel down, and the fact that Luffy kept saying how Hancock helped him so much and that she is so nice, just made Nami boil with jealousy. The persistent marriage proposition (which he didn't tell how it annoyed him) just made her snap.

"Nami?" Luffy was confused that she remained silent.

"Forget what I said. I won't forgive you."

"Nami?"

"But…," Nami started. She looked at him with a smirk and said, "If you listen to me, I might forgive you."

Luffy blinked in confusion. "Ok. If it makes you happy then I don't mind."

Nami blushed. She stood up and told Luffy to follow her. He walked behind her until they were standing in the backside of the ship, behind the infirmary, where no one can see them.

"Nami?" Luffy said again.

Nami turned toward him. "If you hug me, I will forgive you…," she said with a blush.

Luffy blinked as she continued talking. "Because of you, I had to feel lonely for two whole years. So take responsibility and make that disappear." She was blushing more and more as she explained.

Luffy grinned but told her, "I don't know if I can hug you for two years."

"I mean… just five minutes is okay…as long as you put everything in it."

As soon as she finished talking, Luffy took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Nami yelped but she quickly let herself melt in his arms as she put hers around his neck. She couldn't help but think how safe she felt inside his arms, his chest against hers and her head breathing in his neck. She felt like she was becoming one with him. She even wanted to go further. She wanted Luffy to look at her. But she just let herself feel this moment. Two years ago, she promised herself to not be in the way of Luffy's dream and she didn't intend to do it right now. She will just wait.

"Nami!" called Chopper. He was nowhere in sight but the sound was pretty close.

Nami jumped out of Luffy's arms and saw the little reindeer walking around the corner.

"Ah, you were here! Did I interrupt your conversation?" Chopper asked innocently.

"No, Chopper… _you didn't interrupt any conversation_…" Although she said it with a smile, you could clearly see the dark aura around her and the poor reindeer started shivering.

Chopper quickly ran behind the corner and told her with a trembling voice. "I..I just wanted to take some photo for Sanji's rehabilitation. Bu…But if you don't want it, I can just do it with Robin, s..so don't kill me please!"

"Photo?" Nami asked.

Chopper nodded with little tears. "Robin bought a Photo Den Den Mushi so I wanted to use it for Sanji's rehabilitation."

Nami thought a little and smirked "I accept with one condition."

"What is it?"

"I…need that Den Den Mushi. So I want you to lend that to me for a little while."

Chopper nodded and Luffy turned to ask her "Why do you need that?"

Nami blushed and said "No..Nothing to do with you…"

Luffy didn't ask more as they went to the deck for taking photos. Nami smirked as she thought _"What kind of photo can I take? His sleeping face? A shot of his naked torso? Or…" _She shook her head, blushing as she thought about taking a photo of his naked body when he goes to shower. That would just make her a peeping tom and she would be no different from Sanji and Brook. Well, she would only peep at Luffy while Sanji and Brook could peep on any woman as long as she is pretty, so she is not the same as them. Even so…taking a nude photo of Luffy and reliving her need with that, she would be too much of a pervert if she did that. _"I only need a few photos of him to make me sleep peacefully until he becomes Pirate King. The idea of the nude photo…let's put that away as a last resort."_

What Nami didn't know at that time is that she was not as patient as she thought and that these photos will lead her to a very awkward moment.

**In the end, this thing is officially a prequel and I just foreshadowed the sequel ^^**

**I'm sorry for the rest of the crew, beside Chopper, that didn't have any appearance. **


End file.
